ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
New Pokemon Anime Reboot featuring Ash Ketchum
Pokemon Animation Reboot I wasn’t sure if I could or should reveal my full name in case something seriously complicating I’ll be responsible for may happened. This is the reboot version of Ash Ketchum and Pikachus’ journey and quest to earn gym badges. I’ve been dreaming of and hoping for this idea of a non-existing reboot but I hardly know how to contact the designer company of Pokemon. And I also understand that there wouldn’t be time for reboot due to new/next generations of Pokemon confirming one after another. Some others like DC Heroes and Marvel Heroes had reboot adaptations and universe by different designers. It’ll be similar to both anime and games featuring the Kanto region, along with games’ dialogues and quests. This time, Ash will complete the Pokedex for Professor Oak by capturing them with Poke Balls. Evolving them and owning Poke Balls containing them counts. Not only there were Kanto Pokemon, but also Pokemon from other regions especially other forms of the Kanto ones like Pichu as Pikachu’s pre-evolve form and Rhyperior as Rhydon’s evolve-form. AND Togepi as Misty’s most favourite Pokemon. These scenes and scripts are similar to other scenes from not only Pokemon games and tv series but also some other tv series, comics/mangas and games. For example: The original Pokemon anime featuring Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Origins, Pokemon Generations, Equestria Girls, Power Rangers/Super Sentai, Dragon Ball Super, etc. Check out websites like Mangapark, www2.kissanime.movie and Youtube. Some of these characters were back from the original anime, and some were new in this reboot. New ones that weren’t in the original Pokemon anime were inspirations of characters from other tv shows and books. ‘Love for her love’ means a character loved the one that loved him/her back. Here’re changes from the original Pokemon games and series: · Some non-Pokemon animals (real-world animals) lived in that world, like insects, fish, frogs and fowls. That could be food for both humans and Pokemon alike so that way, neither humans nor Pokemon could EAT one another, or rather rarely. That way, not all non-humans in one world can be contained in Poke Balls. · In this reboot, a PokeBalls’ red part is transparent so Pokemon could be seen inside. Here, a trainer chose a logo/symbol from his/her Pokedex so when his/her PokeBall captured a Pokemon, the chosen logo/symbol appeared on His/her PokeBall so a trainer could tell if it’s his/her or what’’s in it. For example, Ash Ketchum chose a Pikachu emoji for his logo/symbol while Team Rocket units chose an R emoji. · True Pokemon had PokeCores for hearts and Poke Balls could consume ONLY those with Poke Cores. (Like Medabots/Medarot had medals for brains and Transformers had sparks for hearts/souls) · Seen the anime physics’ magic satchels This Pokemon World will have its version of DynoCap from Dragon Ball known as Poke Caps, so travelers like Ash and friends could carry camping/vacation equipments and transportations like bikes and cars. · New group of villains besides Team Rocket and other villainous team in every region, only more dangerous and murderous and not humans. · ALL Pokémon will only say their English dub names and communicate using those syllables. Only Mewtwo and Team Rocket’s Meowth can speak like us humans. Characters in Pokemon Animation Reboot Protagonists from the original Pokemon game and/or show: · Ash Ketchum, the main character and hero. He’s the son of Zeus and Delia Ketchum. He caught and evolved all those Kanto Pokemon to complete his Kanto Pokedex (Rotom’s Pokedex) to fulfill Professor Oak’s dream. 1. Bulbasaur > Ivysaur > Venusaur > Mega Venusaur (male) 2. Charmander > Charmeleon > Charizard > Mega Charizard X (male) 3. Squirtle > Wartortle > Blastoise > Mega Blastoise (male) Mega Venusaur + Mega Charizard + Mega Blastoise = Poke Fuzor. It’s inspirations: o Megazords in Power Rangers/Super Sentai series o Digimon Omnimon/Omegamon o Optimus Prime in Transformers series Here’s what it looked like: o Right arm resembling Blastoise, unleashing a cannon that shoot water and ice attacks. Similar to Omnimon’s Garurumon-like arm. o Left arm resembling Charizard, unleashing a sword/blade that slash with fire and shoot fire attacks. Similar to Omnimon’s Greymon-like arm. o Chest resembling Venusaur’s flower, shoot Leech Seed and charge Solar Beam like battery until it’s powerful enough, similar to Son Goku’s Spirit Bomb in Dragon Ball series. Venusaur’s forehead is on the belly/stomach. o He had a mouth cover similar to Optimus Prime in Transformers and some Megazords in Power Rangers/Super Sentai series. o He had Charizard’s wings to fly. 4. Caterpie > Metapod > Butterfree (male), and his wife and kids 5. Weedle > Kakuna > Beedrill > Mega Beedrill 6. Pidgey > Pidgeotto > Pidgeot > Mega Pidgeot 7. Pikachu, his first and personal Pokemon (male) 8. Raichu (Ash’s Pikachu kept his own decision to not evolve like in the original anime.) 9. Sandshrew > Sandslash 10. Nidoran F > Nidorina > Nidoqueen (female) 11. Nidoran M > Nidorino > Nidoking (male) 12. Clefairy > Clefable (female) 13. Vulpix > Ninetales (female) 14. Jigglypuff (not the one with microphone/marker from the original anime) > Wigglytuff (female) 15. Zubat > Golbat 16. Oddish > Gloom > Vileplume 17. Paras > Parasect 18. Venonat > Venomoth 19. Diglett > Dugtrio 20. Meowth (original, can’t talk and not Team Rocket’s) > Persian 21. Psyduck > Golduck 22. Mankey > Primeape 23. Growlithe > Arcanine (male) 24. Poliwag > Poliwhirl > Poliwrath 25. Abra > Kadabra > Alakazam (male) 26. Machop > Machoke > Machamp (male) 27. Bellsprout > Weepinbell > Victreebel 28. Tantacool > Tentacruel 29. Geodude > Graveler > Golem 30. Ponyta > Rapidash 31. Slowbro >(devolved) Slowpoke (tailess) 32. Magnemite > Magneton 33. Farfetch'd 34. Doduo > Dodrio 35. Seel > Dewgong 36. Grimer > Muk 37. Shellder (used to be Slowbro’s shell) > Cloyster 38. Gastly > Haunter > Gengar 39. Onix 40. Drowzee > Hypno 41. Krabby > Kingler 42. Voltorb > Electrode 43. Exeggcute > Exeggcutor 44. Cubone > Marowak 45. Hitmonlee 46. Hitmonchan 47. Lickitung 48. Koffing > Weezing 49. Rhyhorn > Rhydon 50. Chansey (female) 51. Tangela 52. Kangaskhan (female) 53. Horsea > Seadra 54. Goldeen > Seaking 55. Staryu > Starmie 56. Mr. Mime 57. Scyther 58. Jynx (female) 59. Electabuzz (male) 60. Magmar (male) 61. Pinsir 62. Tauros (male) (In the original anime, Ash caught many.) 63. Magikarp > Gyarados 64. Lapras 65. Ditto 66. Three Eevees > Vaporeon, Jolteon and Flareon (all males) 67. Porygon 68. Omanyte > Omastar (male) 69. Kabuto > Kabutops (male) 70. Egg > Aerodactyl (male) 71. Snorlax (male) 72. Articuno 73. Zapdos 74. Moltres 75. Dratini > Dragonair > Dragonite 76. Mewtwo > Mega Mewtwo Y 77. Mew 78. Pokemon number Zero (male). His inspirations: o Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. (appearance and resemblance) o Max in Sam & Max. (everything) o Disney’s Aracuan Bird. (personalities and cartoony talents) o Brook in One Piece. (personalities and angers most characters) o Veku in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. (personalities, goofiness and how people felt about that) o Cheese in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. (personalities, stupidity and how people felt about that) o Mr. Whiskers in Brandy & Mr. Whiskers.talked like any characters that voiced like Charlie Alder.) o Gotenks in Dragon Ball series. (personalities) o Jonny 2x4 in Ed, Edd n Eddy episode: Shoo Ed. (crazy, annoying how people felt about that) o Olof in Disney’s Frozen series. His love of his friends and somethings. (cartoony, loving and personalities) o Animaniacs. (everything) · Rotom Pokedex/Rotom Dex from the Alolan Region Saga. Although Rotoms are Pokemon, this Rotom hardly counts as one. His inspirations: o The Fugitoid from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series o H.E.R.B.I.E in The Super Hero Squad Show · Delia Ketchum, Ash’s mother and Zeus’ last/latest wife. Her Pokemon is Mr. Mime named Mimey. · Professor Samuel Oak, a Pokémon Professor who lives and works at his research lab in Pallet Town of the Kanto region. · Daisy Oak, Prof. Oak’s granddaughter and Gary’s big sister. She’s in the game adaptations but not in the original anime. · Gary Oak, Prof. Oak’s grandson and Daisy’s little brother. He caught all the Pokemon to complete the Pokedex for Prof. Oak as his grandfather, including legendary flying-type Pokrmon (there were more than just one of Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres in this reboot world) and except Mewtwo and Mew. He also became the Viridian Gym Leader after Giovanni. These are some of his Pokemon he mostly held and used. - Squirtle > Wartortle > Blastoise > Mega Blastoise (male), Gary’s first Pokemon - Eevee > Umbreon - Pidgey > Pidgeotto > Pidgeot - Rattata > Raticate - Abra > Kadabra > Alakazam - Rhydon > Rhyperior - Gyarados - Rhyhorn > Exeggcute > Exeggcutor - Electabuzz > Electivire · ‘Green’, counterpart of the female player of the Kanto Region game. Her Pokemon: - Bulbasaur > Ivysaur > Venusaur > Mega Venusaur (male), her first Pokemon - Clefairy > Clefable - Vulpix > Ninetales - Haunter > Gengar · Brock, the Pewter Gym Leader. His Pokemon: - Onix > Steelix > Mega Steelix, Brock’s personal Pokemon - Geodude · Misty, the Cerulean Gym Leader. Her Pokemon: - Gyarados > Mega Gyarados, Misty’s strongest Pokemon - Starmie - Psyduck, like the original anime - Egg > Togepi > Togetic > Togekiss (Misty’s Togepi evolved into Togetic in the original anime but was unclear if it evolved into Togekiss.) · Officer Jenny relatives. One worked in one town/city’s Pokemon Center. Their Pokemon: Growlithe, Arcanine and other dog-like Pokemon. · Nurse Joy relatives. One patrolled one town/city. Their Pokemon: Chansey and Blissey. · Looker, the codename for an International Police officer who travels the world investigating various villainous teams. His Pokemon is Croagunk. · Todd Snap, a professional Pokémon photographer. · Tracey Sketchit, a Pokémon watcher. His Pokemon: - Venonat - Scyther - Marill Protagonists not from the original Pokemon game and show: · Squeaks, Ash’s little sidekick. She burrowed Ash’s Pokemon for battle/use and caught Miltank for herself. Here’s Squeaks’s inspirations: · Squeaks the squirrel and Bugs Bunny’s sidekick in Wabbit and New Looney Tunes. (as sidekick) · Dorothy in Wizard of Oz. (clothing, hairstyle and appearance) · Sassette in Smurfs series. (resemblance, personality and hanging out) · Wendy Marvell in Fairy Tail. (as sidekick, teaming up and personality) · Barbara Gordon aka Batgirl in The Batman 2004-2008. (teaming up) · Kid Gohan and Goten in Dragon Ball. (hanging out and couldn’t resist adventures and missions) · Scrappy Doo in Scooby Doo series. (as sidekick) · Tails in Sonic the Hedgehog games and series (as sidekick) · Radietta Fanbelt in Gekisou Sentai Carranger (everything) · Kyra in Nickelodeon’s Kenan & Kel (loved by her love) · Carrot in One Piece (hanging out and had likings friends) · Ahiru in Princess Tutu (hairstyle, clothing and funny) · Webbigail "Webby" Vanderquack in Ducktales (everything) · Chimney in One Piece (personality hanging out with main characters) · Jade Chan in Jackie Chan Adventures (couldn’t resist adventures and missions) · Mai Hakua in Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. (resemblances and personality) · Dripple in Tom & Jerry Kids and Droopy, Master Detective. (as sidekick) · Private in Madagascar series (as sidekick, cuteness and loyalty) · Boo in Monsters, Inc. (hanging out with main characters) · Maybe Macy from original Pokemon Jotho region saga. (resemblances, appearances and like Ash) · Maybe that can be counterpart of Yellow from Pokemon Adventures manga. Sorry I added too many but I had to made readers understand more. · Princess Laura, Ash’s beloved girlfriend. She was inspiration of, dressed like and/or resembled some of these: · Twilight Sparkle in Equestria Girls series, both from two worlds. (everything including a bit of clumsiness) · Sunset Shimmer in Equestria Girls series, both from two worlds. (everything) · Lola Bunny in Space Jam and other Looney Tunes adaptations. · Starfire in Teen Titans 2003. (everything especially loved by her love) · Veiled girl of the Umesato Junior School Network Local Network in Accel World OVA 1 · Miyuki Shiba in The Irregular at Magic High School. (hairstyle and love for her love) · Esther Blanchett in Trinity Blood · Rose in Jissen Pachi-Slot Hisshouhou! DS: Aladdin 2 Evolution. (everything) · Rapunzel in Otogi-Jūshi Akazukin episode 22. (everything) · Aoki Reika in Smile Pretty Cure! (hairstyle, clothing and appearance) · Bo Peep in Toy Story series. (love for her love) · Sara in Sonic the Hedgehog (OVA) 1996 (hairstyle and crush on her crush) · Mimi Tachikawa in Digimon Adventures series, especially in princess dress. (appearance and some/part of her personality) · Sena Fourseasons in Monkart (appearance and loved by her love) · Marian Lancaster in Robin Hood 1990. (loved by her love) · Mitsuki Kōyama in Full Moon o Sagashite (everything) · Xiaoqian Mei in The Devil Ring/Jie Mo Ren (hairstyle) · Aerith Gainsborough in Final Fantasy VII (everything) · Princess in The Princess of the Desert Kingdom/Sabaku no Kuni no Oujosama. (everything) · Girl Kor in 07 Ghost (clothing, hairstyle and appearance) · Katherine 'Kitty' Brydon in Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book 1994. (loved by her love) · Karen Junmai in Medabots series. (being someone’s crush) · Kilala Reno in Kilala Princess manga. (everything including a bit of clumsiness) · Aira Harune in Pretty Rhythm. (everything, including a bit of clumsiness) · Saura in Fossil League: Dino Tournament Championship ds game. (clothing and loved by her love) · Isabelle Jillbell in The Ideal Sponger Life manga. (dress and appearance) · Momoka Nishizawa in Keroro Gunso/Sgt. Keroro (crush for her love) · Princess Flame in Blazing Dragons game and series (clothing and loved by her love). · Nunnally Lamperouge in Code Geass. (resemblances) · Ries Argent in The Legends of Heroes and Minna Atsumare! Falcom Gakuen. · Etou Ranze in Tokimeki Tonight. (crush for her love) · Diana in Fencer of Minerva/Minerva no Kenshi. (clothing and loved by her love) · Ayse Khadim in Ladies versus Butler!. (clothing and shyness) · Gu Xun Er in Battle Through The Heavens manga/comic (resemblances and loved by her love) · Yayoi Ulshade in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. (resemblamces, glasses and crush for her love) · Yuri Naptera in Orontes Renka in Anatolia Story/Red River manga volume 28. (everything) · Jismeicia in Balala Xiaomoxian: Menghuan Xuanlu/Balala The Fairies Finding Melody episode 1 (hairstyle and clothing) · If she’s part reptilian: · Mona Lisa in Teenage Mutant Ninjs Turtles 2012. (everything) · Quetzalcoatl Sassassul in A Centaur’s Life anime. (She’s cute and I wonder what she looked like in human-form.) Sorry I added too many but I had to made readers understand more. · Flem and Earl, two boys that scammed and tried to be the center of attention. They are inspirations of: · Fat bossy one named Flem with Plusle (Hoenn region) and Krabby - Flem in Cow and Chicken - Chip or Skip in Camp Lazlo - Crash or Eddie in Ice Age series - Bulk in Power Rangers series - Kenan Rockmore in Kenan & Kel - Eddy Ed, Edd n Eddy · Thin silly one named Earl with Minun (Hoenn region) and Corphish (Hoenn region) - Earl in Cow and Chicken - Chip or Skip in Camp Lazlo - Crash or Eddie in Ice Age series - Skull in Power Rangers series - Kel Kimble in Kenan & Kel · Zack, friend of Squeaks. He was inspiration of: · Jim Smith in Dinosaur King/Kyoryu King season 2. · Zack Houston in Hamtaro. · Kou of the Howling New Star in Gosei Sentai Dairanger. · Keenan Crier in Digimon Data Squad/Savers. · Dick Grayson aka Robin in The Batman 2004-2008. · Kid Trunks in Dragon ball series. Antagonists/Villains from the original Pokemon game and/or show: · Team Rocket · Team Rocket unit - Jessie and her Pokemon: - Ekans > Arbok - Lickitung - Wobbuffet - James and his Pokemon: - Koffing > Weezing - Weepinbell > Victreebel - Mime Jr. - Talking Meowth (He learned speak human language the same way in the original Pokemon anime EP070.) · Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket and Viridian Gym Leader. His Pokemon: - Persian - Dugtrio - Nidoqueen - Nidoking - Rhyhorn > Rhydon, his best Pokemon besides Mewtwo · Archer, a Team Rocket Executive. · Ariana, another Team Rocket Executive. · Matori, Giovanni’s secretary. Her Pokemon: Delibird and Alolan Meowth Antagonists/Villains not from the original Pokemon game and show: · Alien Robots · Poke-Killers, soldiers of the evil Alien Robots. Inspirations: - Power Rangers series’ villionous army units like Putties - Foot Ninjas and Kraangs in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series - Shadowkhans in Jackie Chan Adventures - Aku’s enslaving demonic minions in Samurai Jack first episode - Black Arms in Shadow the Hedgehog game. - Heartless in Kingdom Hearts series. · Three children of King Alexandrite and Queen Aguamarine: · Ruby, the younger brother. Inspirations (most of them, talking and acting like): - Juda in Ultra series featuring Ultraman and other Ultra Heroes - Land Pollution Minister Yogostein in Engine Sentai Go-Onger, Japanese counterpart of Power Rangers RPM - Ivan in Digimon Data Sqaud/Digimon Savers - Megatron in Beasts War - Megatron in Transformers Unicron Trilogy - Cronus in Class of the Titans - Count Dooku in Star Wars series - Merukimon in Digimon Data Squad/Savers - Scar in The Lion King 2019. · Emerald, the elder brother and the eldest of the three. Inspirations: - Mold in Ultra series featuring Ultraman and other Ultra Heroes - Kouki Tsubasa in Digimon Data Sqaud/Digimon Savers - Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas in Engine Sentai Go-Onger, Japanese counterpart of Power Rangers RPM - Dr. Doom in The Super Hero Squad Show (talking and acting like) - Optimatus in Loonatics Unleashed (talking and acting like) · Sapphire, the sister of the the. Inspirations: - Gina in Ultra series featuring Ultraman and other Ultra Heroes - Nanami in Digimon Data Sqaud/Digimon Savers - Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia in Engine Sentai Go-Onger, Japanese counterpart of Power Rangers RPM · Pearl. His inspirations: - Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes in Engine Sentai Go-Onger, Japanese counterpart of Power Rangers RPM. · Diamond. His inspirations: - Zurgane in Power Rangers Ninja Storm - Diamond Weapon in Final Fantasy VII - SaberLeomon in Digimon Data Squad/Savers · Topaz. Inspirations: - Danger Cabinet-Director in Engine Sentai Go-Onger - Sorbet in Dragon Ball series. (Both Chirakasonne and Sorbets’ bodies were a bit bulky in width and had similar head shapes. Sorbet’s shorter than Chirakasonne.) · King Alexandrite, king of the alien robots. Inspirations: - King Cold in Dragon Ball - Sidorak in Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows - Scar in The Lion King 2019 - Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein in Engine Sentai Go-Onger · Queen Aquamarines, queen of the alien robots. Inspirations: - Queen Chrysalis in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic - Roodaka in Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows · Opal Inspirations: - Tagoma in Dragon Ball · Spinel. Inspirations: - Shisami in Dragon Ball · The Elementals. o Pyro, the fire-type o Hydro, the water-type o Electro, the electric-type o Geo, the ground-type o Flora, the grass-type o Aero, the flying-type o Cryo, the ice-type o Ferro, the steel-type Their inspirations: - Set of Robot Masters in Mega Man series - Set of Reploid Bosses in Mega Man X series - The Foot Mystics in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 - Heralds of Galactus in Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes · Others · These evil sisters were inspirations of these: - Wu Sisters in Kung Fu Panda series - Lee, May and Marie, Kanker sisters in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Dazzlings in Equestria Girls series - Scarlet Sentinels in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and their Japanese counterparts in Gosei Sentai Dairangers · Typhon and his clones. · Professor Einstein’s Ominous Death Droids in Dennou Keisatsu Cybercop · Jindrax in Power Rangers Wild Force and his Japanese counterpart · Anubias in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge · Obsidian in Beat Machines · Lockdown in Transformers: Cyberverse · Echidna clones were inspired by: · Madame Durwin’s Harcross Death Droids in Dennou Keisatsu Cybercop · Toxica in Power Rangers Wild Force and her Japanese counterpart · Sellon in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge · Strika in Beast Machines · Clobber in Transformers: Cyberverse · Kavaxas, a demon for hire. Inspirations: - Tambourine in Dragon Ball - Starscream in Transformers series - Kavaxas aka Hothead in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 season 5/Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mythological Characters: · Greek Mythological Gods. - Zeus, king of the gods of Poke Olympus (parody of Mount Olympus in Greek Mythology) and God of the sky. Ash Ketchum’s one of his children. Type: Electric (Zeus’s weapons and specialties were lightning bolts) Pokemon: Pikachu (immortal) and Braviary (based on an eagle, symbol of Zeus) Inspirations: o Zeus in Disney’s Hercules o Major Glory in The Powerpuff Girls o Zeus in Ducktales 2017 o Beerus in Dragon Ball series - Hera, Zeus’ queen. Goddess of women and marriage. She usually tried to get rid of Ash for being her husband’s son but seen to like him. Pokemon: Vespiquen, Persian and Mandibuzz (female counterpart of Braviary that based on an eagle, symbol of Zeus)) Type: Normal Inspirations: o Noélle BOR in Trinity Blood o Whis in Dragon ball series - Hercules/Herakles, son of Zeus and Alcaeus. The strongest man. He fought labour enemies/obstacles like Antaeus (When he’s on the ground, Gaia recover him.), the Nemean Lion and the Lernaean Hydra. Pokemon: Deino > Zweilous > Hydreigon (based on the Lernaean Hydra fought by Herakles) Inspirations: o Hercules in Kingdom Hearts series o Major Glory in The Powerpuff Girls o Storkules in Ducktales 2017 - Athena, daughter of Zeus and Metis, and goddess of wisdom and strategic warfare. Pokemon: are Mr. Mime, Gardevoir > Mega Gardevoir, Accelgor (trading counterpart of Escavalier), Hoothoot and Decidueye. Hoothoot and Decidueye are based on owls, symbol of Athena. Type: Psychic Inspirations: o Erza Scarlett in Fairy Tail o Applejack in Equestria Girls o Valkyrie in The Super Hero Squad Show - Hades, Zeus and Poseidon’s brother, king of the underworld and god of death. Pokemon: 3 Houndooms > Mega Houndooms and Dusknoir Type: Dark and Ghost Inspirations (either fleshless-skull version or face without facial hair): o Skeletor in He-Man series (bone-headed and good-version) o Chase Young in Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles (good-version) - Demeter, Zeus’ sister, Persephone’s mother and goddess of harvest. Pokemon: Bellossom and Sunflora Type: Grass and Ground Inspirations: o Chi-Chi in Dragon Ball series o Queen Elinor in Disney’s Brave - Poseidon, Zeus and Hades’ brother and god of the sea and earthquakes. His weapon’s the triton. Pokemon: Kingdra, Wailord and Empoleon Type: Water Inspirations: o King Neptune in Spongebob Squarepants - Persephone, daughter of Zeus and Demeter, goddess of spring and queen of the underworld. Pokemon: Deerling (because of changes in seasons) Type: Ground and Dark Inspirations: o Alice in Alice SOS o Esther Blanchett in Trinity Blood o Ries Argent in The Legends of Heroes and Minna Atsumare! Falcom Gakuen o Luna in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and Equestria Girls - Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. Pokemon: Sylveon Type: Fairy Inspirations: o Renge Houshakuji in Ouran High School Host Club o Rarity in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and Equestria Girls - Ares, son of Zeus and Hera, and god of war. Pokemon: Gallade > Mega Gallade, Primeape (nose like a pig/boar, symbol of Ares), Bisharp and Escavalier Type: Fighting and Dark Inspirations: o Commander Hoo-Ha in Camp Lazlo o Earl Devereaux in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs - Apollo, son of Zeus and Leto, and god of the sun and light. Pokemon: Solrock (sun-based Pokemon), Teddiursa > Ursaring, Espeon (Eevee’s day form) and Latios Type: Fire Inspirations: o Hiroto Sutou in Engine Sentai Go-Onger o Stan in Hamtaro o Van Halen in The Justice Friends in Dexter’s Laboratory - Artemis, daughter of Zeus and Leto, and goddess of the moon and forests. Pokemon: Lunatone (moon-based Pokemon), Cubchoo > Beartic, Umbreon (Eevee’s night form) and Latias Type: Ice and Dark Inspirations: o Miu Sutou in Engine Sentai Go-Onger o Sandy in Hamtaro - Hermes, son of Zeus and Maia and messenger of the gods. Pokemon: Murkrow and Unfezant male (crows steal and pigeons send messages) Type: Flying Inspirations: o Wally West aka The Flash o Loonatics Unleashed in Rev Runner - Hephaestus, son of Zeus and Hera and god of the forge and fire. He craft things for the Poke Olympians and even evolution items for evolving Pokemon. Pokemon: Klinklang, Rhyperoir, Metagross > Mega Metagross and Alolan Marowak Type: Steel and Fire Inspirations: o Rhinox in Beast Wars o Ratchet in Transformers Animated o Marvel’s Ben Grimm aka The Thing - Dionysus, son of Zeus and Semele, and god of the wine Pokemon: Cherubi, Amoongus, and Bounsweet Type: Poison and Grass Inspirations: o Pinkie Pie in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and Equestria Girls - Hestia, sister of Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter and Hades. Type: Fire Inspiration: Zecora in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic - Hecate, goddess of witchcraft and magic. Pokemon: 2 Lycanroc (Midday and Midnight) Type: Dark and Ghost - Hebe, Hercules’ wife - Eros, Ares and Aphrodites’ son. Pokemon: Luvdisc Type: Fairy Inspiration: Spike in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic - Psyche, Eros’ wife. - Pan, the faun/satyr-like god. - Amphitrite, Poseidon’s wife. Type: Water - Triton, Poseidon and Amphitrites’ son. He had a thing for Misty who idolized his father. Type: Water His inspiration: Triton in Spongebob Squarepants - Leto, mother of Apollo and Artemis Pokemon: Pangoro (her children used two bear-based Pokemon, Ursaring and Beartic) Type: Fire and Ice - Thanatos, personification of dead. Inspirations: o Grim Reaper in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy o Carl in Wabbit/New Looney Tunes · Cerberus, Hades’ three-headed canine monster that guard the underworld. Ash and Pikachu tamed it. He used some Pokemon attacks like Tri-Attack but he’s not a Pokemon. · Kraken, Poseidon’s cephalopod-like giant monster. Most people called him with this sentence: Release the Kraken. Not a Pokemon. · Chiron, a centaur that trained heroes in Greek mythology. · Odin, the one-eyed Chief God of Norse mythology. His Pokemon is Honchkrow. His inspirations: Odin in Disney’s Hercules and Odin in Samurai Jack. · Sleipnir, Odin’s eight-legged horse. Not a Pokemon. · Thor, son of Odin and Norse Aesir God of thunder, lightning, storms, and strength. He had a thing with one of the Joy relatives, like his Marvel version to Jane Foster as a nurse. His Pokemon: Pikachu His Inspirations: Marvel’s Thor (with beard) and Thor in Disney’s Hercules the Series. · Mjölnir was Thor’s weapon. Like the Marvel version,”Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor.” Ash was one of those that could lift it. To unworthy ones (especially Team Rocket), it’s completely stuck/glued to the ground/floor. · Loki, Norse trickster god and traitor to the Norse gods. His pets/sons were Jörmungand the World Serpent and Fenrir. · Valkyries, including Valkyrie Jenny and Valkyrie Joy amongst them. · Other Norse gods of Asgard beside Odin, Thor and Loki. All of those had Marvel counterparts. o Frigg, Odin’s queen o Sif, Thor’s wife o Baldr, son of Odin and Frigg o Heimdallr, the gatekeeper o Hel, Loki’s daughter and Norse goddess of the dead. · Ymir, the frost giant. · Surtr, the fire giant with a flaming sword. · Ra, Sun god of Egypt. His inspiration: Ra in Samurai Jack. · Vishnu, Hindi god of protection. His inspiration: Vishnu in Samurai Jack. · Aeacus, Minos and Rhadamanthus, Judges of the Dead. A line of souls leads to their office where they decide here a soul goes to, like for bad/evil ones go to Tartarus. Their inspirations: o King Minos in Class of the Titans o King Yemma in Dragon Ball series · Gaia, Mother Earth. · Prometheus, a titan who was fred by Hercules from punishment for giving fire to mortals in the myth. Thanks to him, ancestors of Kurt of the Jotho region could make Poke Balls for catching, owning and carrying Pokemon. His brother, Epimetheus, made humans and Pokemon. · Cyclop brothers: Brontes, Steropes, and Arges. They’re sons of Uranus and Gaia. They’re craftsmen like Hephaestus and made weapons for the gods of Olympus. Their inspirations: I‘m a Monster episode: The Cyclopses · Hecatoncheires brothers: Cottus, Briareus and Gyges. They hundred-handed giants that guarded Tartarus. Their inspirations: o Briares in Disney’s Hercules the Series o Super Duper Sumos · Kronus, titan son of Gaia and father of six elder gods including Zeus. And Ash’s grandfather. His Inspirations: o Grandfather in Codename: Kids Next Door o Betrayus in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures o Tirex in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic o Marvel’s Galactus Other Characters from the original Pokemon game and/or show · Damian/Cross, former trainer of Charmander picked from Prof. Oak’s Lab. · Gym Leaders · Brock’s family: Flint (father), Lola (mother), Forrest (younger brother) and eight other siblings. · Misty’s big sisters: Daisy, Violet and Lily. Their Pokemon: Horsea, Starmie, Shellder, Seaking and Seel > Dewgong and Vaporeon. · Lt. Surge and his Pokemon: - Voltorb > Electrode - Jolteon - Electabuzz - Magnemite > Magneton - Piakchu > Raichu, his personal, favourite and most powerfull Pokemon · Erika and her Pokemon: - Tangela - Parasect - Exeggcutor - Weepinbell > Victreebel - Gloom > Vileplume, her personal Pokemon · Koga and his Pokemon: - Tentacruel - Koffing > Weezing - Golbat > Crobat - Vernonat > Venomoth - Muk · Sabrina and her Pokemon: - Mr. Mime - Jynx - Hypno - Slowbro - Abra > Kadabra > Alakazam, her personal Pokemon · Blaine (game version instead of original anime version) and his Pokemon: - Magmar, his most powerful Pokemon - Ponyta > Rapidash - Ninetales - Flareon - Growlithe > Arcanine, his personal Pokemon · Ritchie and his Pokemon: - Pikachu (Sparky) - Butterfree (Happy) - Charmander > Charmeleon > Charizard > Mega Charizard Y (Zippo). In the original anime, it’s unknown whether Zippo fully evolved and Mega Evolved. · Verity and her Pokemon: Piplup and Lapras · Sorrel and his Pokemon: Lucario > Mega Lucario and Luxray. · Elite Four · Lorelei, aka Prima in the original anime, and her Pokemon: - Dewgong - Jynx - Alolan Sandslash - Cloyster - Slowbro - Lapras, her personal Pokemon · Bruno and his Pokemon: - Onix - Hitmonlee - Hitmonchan - Poliwrath - Alolan Golem - Machamp, his personal Pokemon · Agetha and her Pokemon: - Arbok - Alolan Marowak - Golbat - Gengar1 - Weezing - Gengar 2, her personal Pokemon · Lance and his Pokemon: - Seadra > Kingdra - Aerodactyl - Gyarados - Charizard > Mega Charizard X - Alolan Exeggcutor - Dragonite · Samurai, a bug-catcher dressed like a samurai. · Miguel, a super nerd that found fossils in Mt. Moon. · Joe and Giselle, jr. trainers of Pokemon Tech. · A.J., trainer of his Fissure-using Sandshrew. · Chopper and Tyra of the bike gang. · Aya, Koga’s younger sister. Her Pokemon: Venonat. · Janine, Koga’s daughter. · Professor Westwood V, a Pokéologist and the original creator of the Pokédex. · Jotho characters · Hoenn characters · Sinnoh characters · Unovan characters · Kalos characters · Alolan characters · Galarian characters Other Characters not from the original Pokemon game and show · Squeaks’ mother. Her inspirations: - Nani Pelekai in Lilo and Stitch movies and series - Chi-Chi in Dragon Ball series · Squeaks’ grandmother. Her inspirations: - Bentina Beakley in DuckTales 2017 - Fuzuki Kōyama in Full Moon o Sagashite · Princess Laura’s ex-husband. His inspirations: - Scoutmaster Lumpus in Camp Lazlo - Nikla in Black Jack: The Four Miracles of Life Karte 1: Where is a Doctor? - Mr. Herriman in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Bluster Kong in Donkey Kong Country tv series - William Boone in Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book 1994 - Jafar in Aladdin 2019 · Princess Laura’s father. His inspirations: - Scoutmaster Lumpus in Camp Lazlo - Nikla in Black Jack: The Four Miracles of Life Karte 1: Where is a Doctor? - Mr. Herriman in Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends - Jude Heartfilia in Fairy Tail · Princess Laura’s father’s vivizer. His inspirations: - Nikla’s assistant in Black Jack: The Four Miracles of Life Karte 1: Where is a Doctor? - Gantu in Lilo and Stitch movies and series - Hiroshi Harune in Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream - Slinkman in Camp Lazlo - Jafar in Aladdin 2019 · Slave/prisoner > butler, freed by Princess Laura for help. He became her butler for freeing him. - Duckworth in Ducktales (mostly loyal to who he served) - Paul Moriyama in Keroro Gunsou/Sgt. Keroro (loyal to who he served) - Uttamatomakkin in Pocahontas ii - Alfred in Gex series · Two girls whose boyfriends are Flem and Earl. Their inspirations: - A duo of girls who resembled Bulk and Skull in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2 episode 29: Goldar's Vice-Versa - Marah and Kapri of Power Rangers: Ninja Storm - Sheshe and Mimi in Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch